mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 7-1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 7-1 is a level from World 7 which appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It is the first level of World 7. Overview It features different colored spinning blocks that move at different speeds. Also, colorful moving pipes are scattered around, along with a lot of Piranha Plants. Walkthrough Run over to the pillar and enter through the bottom. Climb the red ledges and enter the pipe above. Jump to the four colored platforms and hit the Block for a Coin. Jump to the next moving platforms and hit the first ? Block for a Fire Flower. Bounce on the Koopa and use his shell or just use fireballs to take out the Piranha Plant on the next platform. Defeat the next Piranha Plant and jump to the pipes. On the other side is yet another Piranha Plant. Kill this one as well, then jump to the red platform. Use a fireball to dispose of the next Plant and jump to the purple platform it was on. Then jump to the green and then hit the Brick Blocks on the yellow platform for a Coin each. After this, jump to the rotating red platform. Get over to the purple platform and wait for one of the corners to reach the highest point, then jump from it to the red pipe above and wall jump up to Star Coin #1. Land back on the purple platform. Kill the Plant and jump to the green platform. Use the blue pipe to reach the yellow platform, then jump to the pipes ahead. Hit the Checkpoint Flag and drop into the yellow pipe that is lower than the rest further along. You'll land on a purple platform. Jump to the red one as it gets close and stay on as it moves across. Jump to grab the Coins as they pass through the air, then jump to the next red platform and do the same again. Hit the ? Block on the other side for a Propeller Mushroom and then leap to the purple platform. As the green one to the right goes down, Spin Jump to Star Coin #2 and drill back down to the green platform as it comes back up. Then jump back to the purple platform and enter the pipe. All of the Blocks on the spinning yellow platform beside you have Coins, so you don't really need them. Get across the platform and jump to the pipes. Get from these to the red platform next to you and get under the Piranha Plant to find some platforms moving up and down in unison. Jump across them and then make your way across the platforms further along, followed by a thin green platform. When this platform gets as high as it can, Spin Jump off it to Star Coin #3. Land on the purple platform nearby, then jump to the pipes and enter the green one. Jump across the platforms or run along underneath and Spin Jump at the Finish Flag. Enemies * Koopa Troopas * Piranha Plants Star Coins * Star Coin 1: Not too far before the Checkpoint Flag is an upside-down Red Pipe with a Piranha Plant and the first Star Coin to its high left. To get it, Mario and co. must wall kick off the pipe. * Star Coin 2: Directly after the Checkpoint Flag is a Yellow Pipe between two Red ones; this Pipe leads to a hidden area with several spinning blocks, and the second Star Coin is all the way to the right. Mario and co. can get the Star Coin either by jumping to it from the right-most green spinning block or by using a Propeller Mushroom. * Star Coin 3: The third Star Coin is high up and near the exit Pipe at the end of the level. Mario and co. must either use a Propeller Mushroom or get on the right-most purple spinning block, wait for it to go all the way up to the left, then jump to the Star Coin from it. Category:Sky-themed Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii